


Ancient Acid Trips

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient device sends Rodney and John on an acid trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Acid Trips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sex, Drugs, and Rock 'n' Roll challenge for sga_flashfic.

John stared in great fascination at his own hand. "Rodney? Do you see this?" He'd never seen colors like that in his own skin before. Actually, he wasn't sure that he'd ever seen those colors ever.

"Hmmm? What?" Rodney looked up from where he was typing furiously. "Don't bother me, Major. I'm busy."

But now John was more than a little concerned, so he shoved his hands between Rodney's face and the screen. "These colors, Rodney. Have you seen them before?" Maybe his skin had always been that color and that explained why no one had ever been interested in sticking around for very long? Greeny-orange wasn't a very attractive color, after all.

"They look like your hands, Major. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do. These devices don't catalogue themselves, you know." Rodney pushed them out of his way and picked up the small, round device that was still glowing faintly. The light brightened slightly, but no where near as much as when John picked it up.

For a few minutes, it was quiet, as John continued to stare at his hands and Rodney continued to type. Then, with a muffled curse, he dropped the device on the table. "Major? Are your hands a funny color?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," John said, mournfully. "I feel really strange and my skin's a funny color."

Rodney stared at him, a look of horror on his face. "Major? I think... I think that thing might be acting like a drug."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying I'm _stoned_?" John thought about this for what felt like a very long time, though it might have been only a few seconds. "Cool."

"Cool? This device might have killed thousands - no, millions - of brain cells, and you're saying cool?" Rodney's hands were starting to wave around, and John tried to focus enough to see them clearly.

"Relax, Rodney. I'm sure that it's no big deal. After all, the Ancients don't strike me as being the partying sort. I'm sure it's just a side effect or something."

Rodney stood up and pushed into his personal space, only to sigh and sit back down. He started to rest his face in hands but his eyes widened comically and then he shook his head. "Great. I'm doomed to be some sort of purple color for the rest of my life, important brain cells may even now be dying, and you just think it's cool that you got stoned."

John tried to figure out why Rodney was so upset. It was doubtful that the Ancients stuff would have side effects like that, and worst case, they got a bit silly. "Hey, want to go fly one of the jumpers? I bet you're a better pilot stoned than you are sober."

Looking up, Rodney's face showed excitement for all of about ten seconds, then it fell again. "We can't. Elizabeth will never let us."

This time, John leaned down till his face was even with Rodney's and he smiled. "Not if we don't tell her."

Two minutes later, the two of them were slipping through the hallways. Well, they were trying to, but Rodney was never the best at subterfuge, and John couldn't help giggling at his attempts. Finally, as Rodney peered around the corner, trying to see if anyone was coming, John out and out lost it, laughing so hard that his belly ached, that he was leaning against the wall in an attempt to stay upright.

"Shhh... We're going to get caught, Major."

"Get caught doing what, Rodney?"

Both of them jumped, Rodney turning one hundred and eighty degrees midair so that he could come down facing... Elizabeth. Shit.

"Hi, Doctor Weir," John said, trying not to act as if he'd just been laughing his ass off. "Rodney and I were just going to take one of the jumpers out so that we could, um -"

"Test some new settings. Yeah, that's it. Zelenka's been working on them for a while and we wanted to see if they improved... efficiency in any way."

Elizabeth looked from one to the other, and John tried to project a very calm, nothing to see here vibe. Unfortunately, Rodney was twitching all over the place, and so when Elizabeth asked, "Is there something going on?" she directed it to Rodney.

"Why would you think something's going on? Nothing's wrong - nothing at all," he babbled in reply.

"Right. I think before the two of you go anywhere you need to stop by and visit Dr. Beckett." John opened his mouth to argue, only to be stopped in his tracks by Dr. Weir's upraised hand. "Now, John."

"Damn." Dejected, John and Rodney turned around and headed for the infirmary. For once, Rodney wasn't babbling - he seemed as upset as John over being caught. As they trudged into Beckett's office, John shook his head. "This sucks. First time in years I've been stoned and I can't even see if flying jumpers is as fun as it is sober."

"Stoned?" Beckett looked up from his computer. Whatever he saw brought him to his feet in a hurry, and he scurried around the desk. "What have the two of you gotten into?"

Rodney held up the stone. "Don't touch it, though, unless you want to get stoned as well. Just check us and make sure that the thing isn't killing brain cells and then we can go and wait for the stupid thing to wear off. Who knew that the Ancients were a bunch of hippies?"

As Beckett poked and prodded the two of them, Rodney blathered and John listened. Rodney was always fascinating, if they weren't in the process of being shot at, and John liked to listen to him.

Eventually he released the two of them, after calling Zelenka to come and take the stone back to the lab. "No EEG changes, and your blood work shows as normal, except for a slightly raised endorphin level. Couple of hours and you should be back to work. But for now, don't do anything dangerous - and no flying!"

As soon as he'd discharged them, John had hopped off the table and followed Rodney impatiently. "Well, what should we do?"

Rodney shook his head. "I don't know about you, Major, but I'm going to go back to the lab. I have so much work to do and most of my team are morons. I can't afford to take any time off just because I'm a little high."

Out of a lack of anything else to do, John continued to follow him. Unfortunately for Rodney, Zelenka was waiting for him. "Go! You should not be here. You will do more harm than good."

"But - it's my lab! You can't throw me out!"

"Watch me. Now, go. Do something where it won't matter that you're on Ancient drugs." Zelenka stood with his arms crossed, blocking Rodney's path.

When it looked like Rodney was contemplating pushing him out of the way, John grabbed him by the arm and tugged him away. "C'mon, Rodney. We can go and watch a movie in my quarters. I have all three 'Back to the Futures' on my computer."

Rodney immediately launched into a complaint about the movies, but he followed easily enough. John didn't care, too busy watching Rodney's mouth and trying not to trip over anything. When they got there, John set up his laptop on the desk and sat down on the bed next to Rodney, who immediately started to lean into John's personal space.

John didn't mind, leaning back against the wall and feeling Rodney's heat all the way down one side. He wasn't sure whether Rodney was aware of what he was doing, but it felt good.

Eventually, even Rodney got lost in the movie, forgetting that he was supposed to be destroying the science and watching with his mouth open. When the movie finally ended, Rodney turned to look at him, mouth still slightly slack, and John couldn't resist any more, gravitating toward Rodney.

His mouth landed on a corner of Rodney's, who immediately twitched and jerked like he'd been startled. But when John pulled back, thinking to apologize, he was stopped by Rodney's hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in tight for another.

The kiss was slow and sloppy, both of them trying to turn their heads the same direction at the same time, but eventually they got it right, tongues sliding against each other in an intimate dance. The drugged out feeling persisted, making it seem like it lasted it forever, like it was the most intimate thing John had ever done.

Gradually, Rodney twisted and laid back, John following him down so he was spread over Rodney's body. Their hips rocked together as they continued to kiss deeply. It formed a loop from John's lips to his cock and back again, heating up and then slowly backing down slightly. Each high was higher, slower, more intense and John no longer knew where he ended and Rodney began.

When Rodney came, it didn't stop them. When John came, it didn't even slow them down. All that existed was that every lasting, never ending kiss.

They fell asleep, still kissing. John's last thought was that he kind of hoped they'd wake up the same way.


End file.
